Taking Turns
by Marie Chambers
Summary: "'Now we're even, Rose Tyler,' He exclaimed in that over the top voice of his, paired with a manic grin. It was entirely unfair that he could be so unaffected while she was a stuttering mess against the wall. And that was how the game had started, because Rose Tyler decided that she did not want to play to be even. She wanted to play to win."


It didn't really happen the way Rose Tyler expected it to.

Not that she had expected romantic candlelight dinners and proclamations of love in the form of poetry from the Doctor, but this game of one-upping the other isn't exactly the way she figured the Doctor would go about it either.

It all started by accident really.

The Doctor threw open the door with his usual flourish and announced grandly, "This is Trimulix Prime."

Normally where Rose would have gasped in appreciation at the wonderful place he had taken her, she made a face. The planet was completely covered in a foul smelling slime. The Doctor just grinned in his usual manic manner and carefully maneuvered himself out the door, so as not to slip. Rose hung back, not quite eager to get the goop on her trainers.

"Well, c'mon then! Watch your step!" He said still grinning, sticking his hand out enticingly to her. She mentally sighed.

"This stuff isn't toxic is it? What even is it?" She asked, still eyeing the goo with distaste.

Unperturbed, the Doctor bent down and stuck a finger in the gunk to sweep it onto his finger. For one horrifying moment Rose thought he was going to lick it. Luckily, that wasn't the case and he just held it out to her for inspection.

"See, nothing scary. Just a little mucous produced by the natives. They're called Slireedeen. Similar to gastropods on Earth. Only much larger." He said.

"And their whole planet is covered in their slime?"

"Yup!" He exclaimed popping the 'p'. "Mind you, when it rains it gets soaked up in the ground, so the place isn't entirely covered in it. The slime is actually extremely healthy for the vegetation here, kind of like a fertilizer. When it mixes in with the rainwater it makes a kind of gelatinous like goo that the ground kind of just sucks up." He grinned widely in excitement.

Rose still hesitated at the doorway, unsure if she wanted to visit a planet covered in slime with huge slugs or snails or whatever hanging around. Sometimes he took her to the weirdest places.

He stuck out his hand again and Rose stared warily at his goop covered finger.

"Are you sure it's safe for me touch?" She asked again.

"Of course, just keep it out of your hair and you'll be fine! C'mon." He said wiggling his fingers again and bouncing on the balls of his feet, impatient to start exploring.

Rose squeaked. "What d'you mean keep it out of my hair. What'll it do to my hair!" Her hands shot protectively up to run her fingers through it nervously.

"Oh nothing to worry about," he said, cheer still heavy in his voice. "Just makes your head a little loopy is all, it gets absorbed in the body through your hair follicles and makes you a bit...doped up really. You won't know what you're saying. Can't think straight, as such. Shouldn't be a problem though, we're here for a quick trip, see the sites and we'll be off."

Against her better judgement, Rose followed him out of the Tardis. Of course with the Doctor, trouble isn't far behind and they ended up running for their lives fairly quickly. Only on a planet full of slime and pits of gelatinous goo, that's a bit easier said then done.

The Doctor slipped spectacularly and landed in a large vat of the gelatinous stuff, leaving Rose with giant slugs chasing them from behind and dragging a semi-conscious, babbling and goo-covered Doctor about half a mile back to the Tardis.

He alternated the entire time between singing silly songs about slugs, and in his more coherent moments, giving her instructions on how to help him once back to the Tardis. By the time they did get back, she was panting for breath. The Tardis, luckily, moved the door to the bathroom as close as she could make it and Rose, thankfully, dragged the Doctor in and seated him in the chair with the basin attached. The kind that would be used to wash your hair at a hair salon.

"Have to get it out of his hair," she said to herself, running the water warm and frantically grabbing at hair products to find the shampoo.

The Doctor couldn't seem to sit still and was babbling about god knows what as he thrashed around a bit, limbs flailing like a mad person. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't seem to get him to sit still so that she could wash the gunk out. Arm restraints suddenly appeared on the chair and she made short work of strapping him down while simultaneously thanking the Tardis. Once he was restrained he looked at her with wide eyes.

"C'mon then Doctor, lean your head back," she coaxed, and gently pressed his head down to get it under the running water. He fought her a little at first, but eventually obediently tilted his head back and she started running her soap-covered fingers through his hair to scrub out the gunk.

That's when the noises started.

At first it was a strangled gasp and she pulled her hands back worriedly in case she was hurting him. He whimpered in protest. Rose blushed bright red.

Tentatively, she resumed scrubbing his hair, working the lather deep, and he moaned low and long. She shuddered a little, but kept going. 'He's not in his right mind,' she told herself as he continued to make appreciative noises at her ministration. No matter how many times she told herself this though, it didn't stop the twinge she felt low in her abdomen.

As more and more of the slime was washed down in the basin, the quieter the noises became. She could still hear him make slight gasps and little breathy sounds as she ran her nail over his scalp, but his body had tensed up now as if he was trying to control himself. She kept scrubbing the slime out, aware that he was coming back to himself, but still terrified she'd miss something and he'd be babbling incoherently again.

When he spoke it was a choked kind of sound that sent heat spiraling through her. "Is it-" he cleared his throat and tried again, "Is it all out?"

Her hands were still running deliciously through the chocolate strands, now slime free, and she was almost sad she'd have to stop as another small groan left him. She smiled, ran her nails over his scalp one last time and then said cheerfully, "Yup, think so. All finished up and you're not babbling like a lunatic anymore, so I guess you're all right?" She dried off her hands and came around to face him.

His eyes were hooded and dark and it made her tremble a little. "I'm all right," is all he said. He tugged a little at the arm restraints and looked at her imploringly.

"You wouldn't stay still and I had to get that slime out of your hair. You were flailing about so I strapped you down." She said it matter-of-factly.

He nodded understandingly, but his gaze darkened a little. "Can you let me out now," he asked, tugging ineffectually at the restraints.

There were many, many ways Rose Tyler wanted to respond to that, but she controlled herself and wordlessly undid the restraints. Once he was free he bounded up, full of manic energy once again and went to give her a hug which she neatly dodged.

"Nuh-uh, mister. Shower first, your still covered in that gunk," she said waving her hand at him.

"Hmm, yes a shower would be quite helpful right now," he said, a glint in his eyes, which for her sanity Rose decided to ignore.

"You're sure you'll be all right now?" She asked, biting her lip a little as some of her worry from earlier returned. He smiled kindly at her.

"Course I will," he said before bounding off again and Rose took an audible sigh of relief that he was okay again. It always unnerved her a little when the Doctor was out of it like that, he was always so controlled otherwise and to see him like that was just short of terrifying.

It was time for her to get a shower of her own, she thought. She couldn't help remembering the noises the Doctor had been making and shuddered again.

A shower would be helpful indeed.

* * *

She thought that things would go straight back to normal after that, like they tended to do after things got a little heated between them. Back to the hand-holding and world-saving and never mentioning the underlying tension that hung between them. It was how it was between them and she was used to it. However things didn't go exactly back to normal as she had been expecting.

Once she had gotten out of the shower, she'd thrown on a pair of pajamas, soft cotton shorts and a vest top, as she normally wore. Adrenaline was still pumping a little through her system, however, from the fear that had coursed through her earlier when the Doctor had been out of it.

Well, she'd be lying if she said that was the only reason adrenaline was pumping in her veins...

She decided a nice cup of tea before bed would be good for calming the nerves. What she wasn't expecting was to open the door and come face to face with the Doctor. Shocked, she took a small step back. His eyes were dark like earlier, but he looked determined. Rose felt a small twinge again, but drew herself up and fully stepped out of her room closing the door behind her. The Doctor watched her intently.

"How lo-" He cut her off by gently pressing her back against the door. She squeaked a little in surprise. Shocked now beyond words she spluttered at him.

"Shhh," he whispered softly, still watching her intently. She ducked her head down a little at the intense gaze and gently he lifted her chin back up and leaned in.

She made a noise of protest when he bypassed her lips and gently pressed his lips to her ear instead, but that noise quickly dissolved into a small moan as he darted his tongue out to taste her.

He gently nibbled on her earlobe and her legs began feeling a bit weak and that small twinge was quickly developing into an inferno in her belly as he continued to press small kisses, licks, and nibbles to the sensitive skin around her ear. He moved down to her jaw and then her neck and by the time he got to her pulse point she was panting.

As he proceeded to lave her skin with his tongue she awarded him with whimpers and moans and she could feel him grinning against her.

She wanted more, she wanted his lips on hers and she wanted his body pressed up against her, but he frustratingly did neither and she dared not make any move to touch him in case she broke whatever spell he was under.

And just like that it was like an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on her. Could it be that the slime was still affecting him? While she was in the shower she had decided that there was just no way that he could have been that appreciative of her running her hands through his hair and surely the slime had to have caused his reaction? But was that what was happening now to cause this weird beahvior? She had to be sure.

"Doc-Doctor," she got out on a gasp.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her neck and she shuddered from head to toe which only made his grin grow wider.

"You...ah, I don't t-think your in your, oh, right mind," She stuttered out between her uneven breathing, as he continued to give such delightful attention to her neck.

"I'm one hundred percent me," he countered easily.

Any more protests died in her throat as he made his way back up to her ear and gave it one more tender kiss before pulling back smirking. She whimpered as he pulled away and stepped back a little from her.

She was a heaving mess against the wall, barely able to keep herself standing and if all her brain power hadn't been focused on keeping herself upright she would have noticed the masculine pride on his face. She took a few more shaky breaths and pulled herself back together before turning a wide-eyed, incredulous gaze on him.

"W-what was that?"

"Now we're even, Rose Tyler," He exclaimed in that over the top voice of his, paired with a manic grin. It was entirely unfair that he could be so unaffected while she was a stuttering mess against the wall.

And that was how the game had started, because Rose Tyler decided that she did not want to play to be even.

She wanted to play to win.

* * *

After he had done unspeakable things to her with his tongue against her bedroom door, things had gone fairly back to normal. Neither of them mentioned what had happened as was their way to do. Rose wasn't as disappointed with this development as she thought she would be, instead she was excited, terribly excited, if not a bit nervous, to get her revenge on him.

Normally, she let him set the rules and she wasn't sure if by pushing back like this she would be crossing a line and he would chuck her out of the Tardis. Rose Tyler wasn't one to let fear of rejection hold her back however, and he had technically started it with that tongue of his. She had been trying to help him when she was scrubbing his hair. Just because he had enjoyed it so much and made all those delicious noises and thus had decided that he needed to make her make all those noises as well, wasn't her fault. Again, she had just been helping him.

So with that in mind, Rose Tyler entered the console room.

The Doctor was currently buried underneath the console, muttering to himself and yelping occasionally when the Tardis burned him.

"Alright, alright," he said after a particularly nasty one. He hopped out from under the grating, sucking his finger into his mouth. His face lit up when he caught sight of her and he grinned around his fingers at her.

"'Ello Wose," He garbled at her cheerfully. The sight of him with his fingers in his mouth, knowing what she was planning to do to him in a moment was almost enough to send Rose running back to the safety of her room. She persisted though.

"Hello, Doctor. Wanna cuppa before we start adventuring for the day?" She asked, grinning affectionately at him.

He agreed easily and they made their way into the galley, where Rose earlier had strategically placed the jar of jam.

"Oooo, jam!" He exclaimed happily, sitting down in front of it and cracking it open. It was almost sad how easily he had fallen into the trap. He scooped his fingers into it, just as she knew he would, and quick as whip she grabbed his hand and thrust his jam-covered fingers into her mouth.

The Doctor about fell off the chair.

Any other time and that probably would have put her in hysterics, but she couldn't process anything over the pounding of her heart as she closed her eyes (she didn't think she could bear looking at his face as she did this) and swept her tongue over his fingers, cleaning them.

She twirled and sucked and even gently nibbled along the sensitive pads and she heard him suck in a sharp breath. It was her turn to grin as she kept at the assault and he started making tiny little noises. The jam was long gone, but she kept the vice like grip on his wrist, preventing him from escaping. Although he didn't seem to be trying particularly hard to get away from her, she noted.

She worked up the courage to open her eyes to see that his had fallen shut. His face was flushed and she grinned a little bit around his fingers so that he could feel her triumph. Then with an audible pop, she released the fingers from her mouth and let go of his wrist.

He let his hand limply fall with a thud on the table, and still grinning smugly at the dazed expression on his face, Rose Tyler turned around and pulled the mugs out of the cupboard.

Maybe it wasn't going as far as having a go at his neck, like he had her, but she had upped the game in her own way. By making that move, she had put it back in his hands. Would they keep going or was he going to stop them now? She was showing him she was in and wouldn't be opposed to more and that she didn't want this to be a one time lark. It was his turn now, she had put the power back in his hands, letting him make the decision if they took this further or if he would just step back. It was his choice, which was for the best since he had always set the rules before.

* * *

She waited a day, then two, then a week and everything was just the same as it had always been. Running for their lives on a daily basis, some world-saving, and hand-holding to boots. It was a good life and she was content and, luckily, there was no lingering awkwardness. They had easily slipped back into their friendship.

She couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed.

As much as she wished for the Doctor to push her up against the wall, snog her senseless, then say sod it to this stupid game and shag her, she was not deluded enough to think he actually would. She hardly dared to believed he would up the ante she had set.

That was until he did.

After they had thwarted some alien dictator or another, they came back to the Tardis, laughing and eager to get on with their next adventure and he swept her up in a hug as was tradition with them. It lasted longer than it normally would and she was just getting ready to pull away and raise an eyebrow at him in question when he gently eased her around in his arms and she found herself suddenly facing away from him with his arms still squeezed gently around her stomach, her backside flush with his front. He rested his chin gently on her shoulder and swayed them for a moment, his grip on her still loose as if he expected her to bolt any second.

'Backwards hugging, that's new,' Rose Tyler thought to herself. Then the Doctor's hand found it's way up the front of her shirt and splayed across her belly and all thought left her completely.

"My turn," he whispered softly in her ear. Then his hand restarted it's journey up her shirt until he was cupping her breast. He took a few minutes exploring her through her bra, swiping his thumb over her hardened nipple through the thin cloth. The only thing that kept Rose upright was his other arm that was now wrapped firmly around her stomach. Her head fell back against his chest, her eyes closed, and her mouth parted slightly from the sensation.

Eventually though, he growled in frustration and made short work of getting her shirt off her completely and releasing with ease the front hooking clasp on her bra so that he could cup her again, skin to skin.

"I had to wait until you wore one that hooked in the front so that this would work," he whispered in her ear. Rose groaned loudly. He had thought this out, waited, and ambushed her. The thought was incredibly arousing.

"How-" she gasped as he gently pinched her nipple and rolled it gently between his fingertips. "H-how did, oh, you know I was wearing one now?" She gasped out. She could practically feel the smugness rolling of him.

"I'm brilliant!" He declared as if that answered anything. She almost rolled her eyes, but couldn't quite find it in herself to be exasperated when he was doing such lovely things to her. He let go of her suddenly and she about collapsed without the support. Shocked at the sudden retreat, she looked at him bewildered. Was his turn over already? Because she was definitely against his turn being over. She was going to start a petition, actually, that his turn should definitely not be over. On second thought, she was considering giving him all the turns and letting him do whatever the hell he wanted with her...or maybe they should give up this stupid game altogether and just shag each other senseless.

She was just about to reach out and start unbuttoning his suit jacket when he sidestepped her and instead took off his brown overcoat and laid it across the grating. Excitement and arousal bubbled in Rose so profoundly she thought she might collapse again.

"Now, now," he said grinning wickedly at her, "it's still my turn. Lay back for me." He motioned to his jacket laid out and she obediently did as he told her. He spread himself out alongside her, careful to keep them from touching and leant down to take her nipple in his mouth. She cried out at the sensation. He took his time exploring her breasts with both his mouth and hands until she was a gasping for breath. He still kept his body frustratingly away from hers and every time she went to touch him, to undress him, he stopped her. Rose was almost sobbing by the time he pulled away, jumped up, and held out his hand to her. She took it bewildered and stood up a bit shakily and he handed her back her shirt and bra with a grin.

"We'll leave again once you're ready. You'll probably want to sleep. Humans, sleeping their lives away. Ridiculous!" He proclaimed, just as he had hundreds of times before and sent her off to bed with her shirt and bra in hand, and more aroused than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

Just as before they didn't talk about it. They didn't acknowledge that he had changed the rules drastically, taking it further than she had ever hoped or dreamed for. It was like a whole new window of possibilities had been opened up to her and she wanted more. She was determined to make him wait though, just as he had her, to catch him off guard and affect him the way he had been affecting her. She wanted him just as driven with want for her as she was for him.

So when she did take her turn, it was spontaneous and a bit reckless and completely brilliant.

They went back to see her mum, Rose toting a large bag of laundry, and after the obligatory kisses hello and catch up on what they'd been up to (edited of course for her mum's sake), they made their way over to the sofa to watch some show or another while her mum prepared dinner for them.

The Doctor hadn't slept in the past few days, and he began dozing off a bit on the couch. Head tilted back, mouth partially open, lightly snoring and Rose wasn't able to resist. The perfect chance to catch him off guard. She surreptitiously checked through the small window that separated them from her mother to make sure she was preoccupied. To Rose's relief she had headphones in her ears and was humming along to some song as she cooked. Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor.

She desperately wanted to wake him with a kiss, a proper kiss, but both of them seemed to be avoiding it, as if it was some unspoken rule in this game they were playing.

So, she did the next best thing and straddled him, only sparing a brief guilty thought that she was not letting him rest when he obviously needed it. His eyes snapped open and she could already tell some kind of noise of surprise was going to come out of his mouth (He was vocal this one) and she quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the sound and tilted her head in the direction of her mother. His eyes widened and he looked extremely panicked, which was just where she wanted him.

She grinded against him.

She could feel his moan reverberate against her hand and she grinned filthily at him. His hands automatically rose up to clutch at her waist. She let him as she continued her movements, but when he tried to guide her motion against his growing erection she used her free hand to slap his wrist. He immediately looked chastised, if a bit startled, and settled for clutching at her as she moved against him. His moans got subtly louder underneath her hand, so she gave him a warning look and he quieted down best he could. It was hard for him though (no pun intended) to keep himself fully quiet so she kept her hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

It felt good to finally feel his body against hers. Coupled with the adrenaline and rush that they might get caught, it was almost too much to keep herself quiet, but over the years she'd become a bit of an expert at keeping quiet when need be. He tried to thrust up against her, the move involuntary, but she pulled a bit off his lap in warning. He whimpered against her palm.

"No moving or I'll stop" she warned him softly. "My turn." Then she lowered herself down again and resumed the gentle rocking motion on his erection. His eyes were closed and his face was strained as he struggled to simultaneously keep quiet and keep himself still underneath her. Her mouth descended to his straining neck and she kissed and licked and sucked the tender skin till she had left a mark.

She suddenly had the desire to run her hands up and down his torso, but to do so she would have to remove her hand from over his mouth, where he was still groaning and whimpering. She stopped her motion and the Doctor immediately rocked up against her in protest, but she gave him another warning look and he quickly stopped the motion and quieted. He looked up at her with wide, lustful eyes.

"If I move my hand, d'you think you can keep absolutely silent," she asked him softly, nuzzling his ear. He shuddered, but didn't make a sound. He nodded eagerly underneath her hand, and she removed it and started unbuttoning his suit jacket.

He looked up at her, panicked again. "Rose, your mom-" he started.

She rolled her pelvis over his erection again and the words died in his throat as he tried to keep the groan from passing his lips. "Not a sound," she reminded him in a sing-song voice. He clamped his mouth shut and she smirked and resumed her task of unbuttoning the jacket.

Once she'd finished, they wrestled to get it off his arms and quickly threw it to the side. She grasped the button down shirt underneath and pulled it from his trousers. Wary of her mom walking in and seeing her straddling him and he without a shirt, she settled for slipping her hands underneath the button down and the undershirt till she was touching his bare skin.

Her movements were a bit restricted, but she was able to run her hands over his lean abdominal muscles and feel them flutter underneath her touch. She resumed her gentle rocking motion and he was obediently quiet, only letting puffs of air and small sighs escape through his lips. When she looked up at him, he was biting his lip hard to keep quiet and his hands, which had previously rested on her hips, were now fisted in the couch beside him trying to keep himself still.

Then just as quickly as she had started, she pulled off of him and looked back at the television screen and threw back her head and laughed at whatever program they were watching. Next to her, she could hear him trying to control his heavy breathing and she looked at his flustered and confused state out of the corner of her eye. She was nowhere near unaffected herself, but it still felt good to have the upper hand this time.

He shifted about uneasily next to her and she could hear his movements as he quickly tucked his shirt back into his trousers.

His eyes were scanning wildly around the tiny flat like he was eager to bolt out of there as soon as he could find a good enough excuse. So when he suddenly stood up, picked his suit jacket off the floor, quickly buttoning it back up, and started spouting some nonsense about fixing the temporal whats-it she was ready for it. Quickly she blocked his path to the door and looked up at him with the most hurt expression she could muster.

"You said you would stay for dinner," she said, lip trembling slightly.

His expression looked horrified, like he hadn't expected her to make him stay, and he blushed a lovely shade of red. She grinned wickedly at his obvious embarrassment and nervousness.

"You play dirty," he finally got out in a slightly choked voice. She smirked and grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I think," she said slowly in his ear, voice dripping with honey, "that I want you," she cupped him, "just like this," she squeezed gently to emphasize each word and his eyes rolled back in his head, "all throughout dinner." She released her hold on him and stepped back, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

She had him seated before her mum even had time to turn around.

It was probably the best dinner Rose Tyler had ever had. The Doctor was properly a mess. Dropping his silverware frequently, stammering out responses whenever questions were posed to him. Rose touched his arm once to ask him to pass the rolls and he jumped so violently that she took pity on him and didn't touch him again.

It was a bit of a welcome change seeing him so out of control. When dinner was over he practically bolted to the Tardis and this time she didn't stop him.

"What's got him all wound up?" Her mum asked her later. She had to hide her smirk.

"He's just a bit worried about the Tardis, you know how he gets when we're in one place to long and all." She lied easily.

Her mum shrugged and accepted it, muttering something about aliens under her breath.

"I'm going to get some sleep, sweetheart. Are you going back to that blue box?"

"I think I'll stay here and watch some telly, the Doctor needs a bit of a lie down anyway, he hasn't slept in a few days," She said.

When she did go back to the Tardis, the Doctor was sitting on the jump seat feet propped up on the console. He looked up at her when she entered.

"You'll probably want to get some sleep," he said. "I've got this little planet I want to take you to tomorrow. Called Clorixa, you'll love it!" He nodded his head as if affirming his words, but Rose sensed something in the way he said it that made her equally nervous and excited.

* * *

Clorixa was beautiful. It was full of cobblestone roads and vibrant green grass and soft pink, fluffy clouds and markets lining the streets. The natives were humanoid with a lovely lilac skin decorated with beautiful, swirling gold markings going up their arms. They spoke in trilling and captivating voices and Rose was enchanted.

As the day wore on, though, Rose was feeling more and more hot, despite the perfect weather. A light breeze was blowing and the temperature was mild, but still perspiration beaded on her forehead. She was aroused. Highly aroused. And the more they walk around, the more difficult it became not to push the Doctor up against a building and snog him. It kept building and building to the point where even just the light contact of his hand in hers was almost too much to bear.

It didn't take her long to realize she'd been set up. Something in the air here had to be affecting her. She was slick and wanting and somewhere in her foggy brain she realized that the Doctor wanted her like that. It kept building and building, but she didn't say anything, determined not to let him win. Before long though, her legs gave out from under her and he caught her as if he'd been waiting for her to collapse. She groaned at the contact.

He put an arm around her waist to support her. "C'mon let's get you inside. You won't feel the effects as strongly then. The Tardis is too far of a walk back." Unable to speak past her dry throat she nodded.

He lead her slowly to a building that she realized was some kind of bed-and-breakfast. He got them a room. She trembled at the implications.

She was still very aroused, but in the building the affect was not as strong, as he'd said, and she could think more clearly. Once inside the room, he helped her gently onto the bed and then started taking off her shoes.

"Their markings are all different, did you see their markings Rose?" he asked her lowly, as he continued to undress her. Her shirt was next, followed by her bra, and she groaned loudly under his touch, barely comprehending what he was telling her. He repeated himself and this time she nodded, recalling the beautiful golden marks on their arms.

"Every single Corixan has a different marking on their arm. Sort of like a finger-print. Or a snowflake. No two are the same," he continued the lecture in that low voice, while he gently traced patterns up and down her arms. She was trembling, gasping under the touch. Begging for more.

"The golden markings are what protect their skin from the air here." As he talked he was slowly sliding the jeans off her hips and she could barely follow the conversation at the sensation. "The markings are able to absorb and neutralize the chemical. My body with its superior biology can do that naturally, with hardly a thought to spare to it. Humans however..." he trailed off and grinned at her.

"You drugged me," she got out through clenched teeth as he fingered the waistband of her lace panties.

"The air here is an aphrodisiac, yes, but I think 'drugged' is a little harsh," He said. "You're still perfectly in your right mind," he gave her a pointed look at this.

"I was trying to help!" She said indignantly, recalling the way he had moaned under her touch. It made her wetter just thinking about it, she was aching and she needed him to touch her.

His grin was pure seduction, "And now I'm trying to help you."

"I think," she said through clenched teeth. "That you might be taking advantage of the situation." He looked up at her guiltily.

"Would you like me to stop," he asked softly. "I can take you back to the Tardis and give you something that will have the chemical out of your system in no time."

She looked up at his face, sincere and terrified. Sincere in that he would stop. Terrified that he had gone too far. Her heart clenched for him.

"Don't you dare," she said. Then she took off her soaked panties and laid back on the bed again.

"You're beautiful, Rose," he said softly, and began tracing her inner thigh with his fingertips. She whimpered and bucked her hips, seeking relief.

Gently he ran a finger through her slit, gathering the wetness there and she keened underneath him. He explored her, gently tracing along her folds until she was making tiny, desperate sounds.

"Please, Doctor, please," she begged.

He pushed a finger inside her and she bucked up to meet it. He grinned. Her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in what almost looked to be pain. Her hands were fisting the duvet, as he gently eased his finger in and out of her.

"More, more, more," she was muttering. He gently eased another finger into her and she cried out.

"What d'you want, Rose?" He asked as he continued to gently thrust his fingers into her. She was panting and bucking and writhing and gasping and couldn't form words.

"What d'you want, Rose?" He asked again.

"P-please," she begged.

He hummed. "Please what?"

"P-please, t-touch ah, me," she said as she bucked hard against his fingers.

"Where Rose? Where would you like me to touch you?" He asked, a little breathless.

"M-my clit," she said through clenched teeth. He grinned winningly at her then brushed his thumb across her clit. She cried out and writhed. He stroked her powerfully as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

She was breathing hard and was oh so close now, but he gently pulled away at the last second. She sobbed at the loss and moved her own hands to finish the job, but he stopped her before she could.

She thrashed a little against him, alternately cursing him for stopping and begging him to let her come.

"Shh, Rose," he soothed. Once she had calmed slightly, he moved down her body and spread her trembling thighs so he could look at her. He put on his glasses to study her and Rose moaned loudly at the sight of him between her legs with the glasses perched on his nose.

She was glistening and swollen and he looked up at her face, where she was propped up watching him, face slack with anticipation and he gently licked her along her folds.

She fell back against the pillow abruptly and arched up. He shot his hand out to her hip to hold her down as he continued exploring her most intimate parts with his tongue.

"It's your turn to be still, Rose," he said, chuckling against her. She moaned in answer.

Rose was so, so close now. Eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back against the pillow, desperate for release. When he flicked his tongue against her clit and thrust two fingers back into her she came hard. She spasmed and writhed around his fingers, crying out as pleasure swept through her body. He coaxed her gently back down until she was lying there gasping for breath after the strongest orgasm of her life.

His head popped up and if she could have found the energy she would have laughed at the sight.

"That was brilliant!" He declared. She smiled and hummed her agreement, beckoning him to lie down next to her. He did, wrapping his arms around her. She wanted to feel him against her, skin to skin, but when she goes to unbutton his jacket and repay the favor he stopped her. Again.

"Nope, that was my turn Rose. You'll have to wait." Damn cheeky bastard. At this point she just wanted to undress him, sink down on him, and wipe that stupid smirk off his face but she was too tired to wrestle him out of his clothes and convince him there was much better things they could be doing then playing this silly game. Instead she closed her eyes and drifted off.

When she woke up, he was in the shower and the Tardis was parked in their room. She realized he must have left her to go get it and while part of her was mad that he left, the larger part was grateful that she wouldn't have to walk all the way back. Already the air was starting to affect her again and she shuddered as a little spark of arousal hit her.

She was grateful though that he decided to use the little bathroom in this room rather than go back on the Tardis. It was almost like his promise to her that he didn't regret what they were doing and he wasn't going to go hide out in the Tardis, because things got a little intense. Relief washed through her at the thought. She'd be lying if she'd said she wasn't worried about how he was taking all of this. They never talked about it otherwise and the fact that he didn't seem to be running from it was comforting.

Her clothes were folded neatly beside her and she slipped them on, smiling a little at the gesture. She went back on to the Tardis, with a small twinge of guilt at leaving him, but quite frankly if she didn't get off the planet and it's 'aphrodisiac to humans' air she was going to go mental.

When he came back in, hair slightly damp, he grinned widely at her and started the dematerialization sequence. He twirled around the console, flipping switches and babbling a mile a minute and Rose Tyler forgot all her worries.

* * *

After that Rose was a little wary to take the next step. Despite the seemingly enthusiastic eagerness he had shown so far in the game, it still was a bit nerve wracking to actually put what she had in mind into action. It still felt like crossing a line that must never, ever be crossed.

So, she hesitated and a few weeks went by. The Doctor was as normal as ever, still babbled on and took her to amazing places. They still got into trouble and saved the world, but interspersed with that there was dinner and occasionally dancing. The Doctor acted nonchalant about it all, but the gesture was not lost on Rose.

It sorted of helped to ease her nerves for the next step, but she still couldn't find the courage to bring herself to do it. Eventually as another few weeks passed she noticed the Doctor was watching her anxiously when she wasn't looking. He started to become more and more on edge as time went on, and eventually started to withdraw from her completely.

He stopped taking her on the little impromptu dates. The hugging and hand-holding became less frequent. He didn't invade her personal space anymore, didn't barge into her room when he just wanted to talk. He threw himself into Tardis repairs much more frequently.

She felt guilty. She knew his withdrawal was her fault, but she still couldn't seem to find the courage to make the next move, and he was closing off in response. She wanted to say something to him. Apologize. Beg for forgiveness. Snog him and show him that, yes, she did still want him. Her fear kept her back.

So they remained at a bit of an impasse. The more withdrawn he became the more fearful Rose was to try to resume the game they had started.

That is, until he cried out in his sleep.

It was instinct for her to run to his room. She'd done it once or twice before, although that was before he'd regenerated and definitely before any of this game business had started.

Still, he'd had nightmares before and she had been there for him and she wasn't going to let their awkwardness of late stop her from comforting him.

So, she eased the door open gently and called out his name softly, "Doctor?"

Shuddering sobs were leaving his body and without a second thought she had her arms around him. He turned gratefully in her embrace and she laid them down on the bed, facing each other as he clung to her. She ran her hand up and down his back in a soothing manner and softly murmured assurances to him.

Once he had calmed down, she moved to get up but he gripped her tightly and made a noise of protest. "Please, don't leave me."

He sounded so broken and Rose's heart broke for him.

"Course I won't," she said. She eased him around so that his back was to her front and spooned up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed a little and settled against her gratefully.

Her hands of their own accord caressed the fabric over his stomach. "You're wearing the jim-jams from Christmas." She said, slightly amused.

"I am," he said a little breathily.

The caressing motion of her hand continued and once she started she found she couldn't stop. She circled with her finger the tiny, plastic buttons lining the shirt, she caressed over his stomach which quivered under her touch, she scraped lightly over his nipple through the cloth. He moaned softly.

Soon she was unbuttoning his top in an awkward one-handed fashion until he brought his hands up to help her. Once undone they maneuvered it off his body and she pressed back up against him and resumed the wanderings of her hand.

His chest had a light smattering of hair and she ran her fingers through it, enjoying the soft texture against her fingers. She traced over his ribs and felt the quick beating of one heart then the other underneath her palm. She pressed her mouth against his shoulder, kissing and tasting the skin there. Her fingers found a nipple and she lightly circled it and scraped a nail over it.

Tiny breathless sounds were escaping him, not the usual cacophony of noises he would make, but it somehow fit the mood and served only to increase her own arousal. He did cry out though when her hand traveled down and rubbed lightly over the bulge encased in his soft cotton bottoms.

Surprisingly, his hand shot down to still hers. "Rose," he said voice low and a tad desperate, "I thought-"

"Shhh," she soothed against the skin of his shoulder. "Let me. Let me take care of you."

Slowly, he released her hand and she rubbed lightly again over his erection. He pushed into her touch and moaned.

She traced his length over the cotton, getting the feel of him. Her hand continued her soft touch for a few more moments until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Rose." He said. She couldn't deny him.

She hooked her hands in the waistband of his pajama bottoms and he obediently raised his hips to help her slip them off. They adjusted again, so that she was pressed up against his back, and she reached out and loosely gripped his cock.

He pushed up into her touch. Tentatively, she tightened her grip and stroked down then up. He made a choked sound. She pressed kisses into his shoulder murmuring apologies and reassurances as she began stroking him. Shhh. Sorry. Sorry, I'm sorry. I've got you. I want you. Shhh, I'll take care of you.

She established a firm, but gentle rhythm drawing out his pleasure. His hips moved in time with her strokes and unconsciously she found herself mirroring the movement, trying to relieve the pressure between her own thighs.

He was getting closer, so she sped up the rhythm of her wrist, bushing her thumb over the head of his cock. He hissed and bucked hard. Her murmuring into his shoulder was taking on a completely different nature now. Yes. Let go. That's right. Come. Let me see you come.

It didn't take long after that. He shuddered and tensed up, his cock pulsing in her hand as he spilled himself. She continued stroking gently until he came down and was soft in her hand.

He handed her his top to wipe off her hand and wordlessly she cleaned him as well then got up to discard it in the hamper. When she crawled back in bed, he'd already pulled his pajama bottoms back up. She laid down and he wrapped his arms around her murmuring her name and thank you in her ear, kissing her temple and cheek.

She smiled and fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning she wasn't all that surprised that he wasn't there. She showered and dressed and entered the console room. He was flinging switches, smiling widely at her all the while as he told her about their next destination.

Instead of being upset that he was hardly acknowledging what happened, it was oddly comforting. They always slipped so easily back into their banter and she found she was just relieved that things weren't awkward between them any longer and the Doctor was back to himself.

That they were okay.

* * *

It was his move. His choice now. It was fitting and she was oddly glad that it was left up to him. He was the Time Lord after all. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries...although the time for that seemed to be long since passed.

There wasn't much else he could do though really. The obvious next step in the game, the way to one up her move. Sure, he could probably think of something to draw it out. To keep it going without really going anywhere. She hoped he wouldn't though.

Her move had distinctly moved the game into 'more than just a game' territory. It wasn't about the one-upping each other anymore. Although, if she was honest, for her it never was about that and she hoped he felt that way too. It had become more, though, than something they could pass off as simply 'competitiveness' or a 'game' the second she had chosen to stay in his room last night.

Despite that, they were still playing by the rules and the rules dictated that it was his turn next. His move.

So, Rose Tyler waited.

It didn't take long.

Which made her feel incredibly guilty at the way she had made him wait and doubt himself. Doubt her. And that thought hurt sharply. How could she have done that to him? How could she have hurt him like that?

The past was the past though.

And the point was, it didn't take long.

She was keeping the Doctor company in the console room, talking and laughing together as he worked on the Tardis. He eventually popped his head up out of the grating and she busted into laughter.

He gave her a look like she was mental, "What're you laughing at, then?"

"You looked like a, a...meercat, popping out under the grating like that. Hair all wild and looking around wide eyed," She explained, through her laughter.

He pouted. "You wound me, Rose Tyler."

"Aww, don't worry Doctor, a lot of people like that look. Hair all wild and crazy." She patted him on the head.

"Oh, and does Rose Tyler like the artfully messy hair look." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Artfully messy?" She asked, smirking. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

He pouted again and she took pity on him.

"Rose Tyler most definitely likes the artfully messy look," she assured him. He practically preened at the compliment.

"Oh, hush you." She said. They grinned brilliantly at each other.

"You'll want to dress up." He said abruptly.

"Sorry?" She asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion at the swift change in topic.

"Tonight," he clarified. "You'll want to dress up tonight, I'm taking you somewhere."

Rose beamed, "All right, then."

When she entered back into the console room later in a red floor length dress and curled hair, the Doctor was already standing there in a tux, fiddling nervously with buttons on the console.

She made a noise of appreciation, "Look at you all dressed up!"

He turned and caught sight of her and grinned widely. "Beautiful," he declared. Then he caught her hand and was pulling her out the door.

She gasped in shock at the sight before her. Everywhere she looked there were lights blinking in and out around them, all different colors.

"They're like Earth fireflies," He said closely to her ear. Then they were walking along a stone path. Trees were swaying around them and everywhere they looked colors were blinking in and out of existence. It was breathtaking. The Doctor kept up a steady monologue in her ear of the planet's history as they walked along.

They eventually made it to a small little restaurant with outdoor seating overlooking the water. The colorful firefly like creatures continued their dazzling dance all around them, reflecting off the water in an awe-inspiring light show.

It was exquisite. The whole night was exquisite. The Doctor hadn't taken her out like this since she had botched things up between them. And never before to this scale. They ate and danced and laughed and it was perfect. No trouble. No running for their lives.

After they were done they headed back to the Tardis giggling like school children and walking, joined at the hip, his arm tight around her waist. When they got inside, he walked her all they way back to her room and she felt like a teenager again, being dropped off at home on her front porch. Butterflies tingled in her stomach as she turned to face him.

"That was lovely," she said, biting her lip and looking up at him. His gaze dropped to her lips and unconsciously she licked them. His eyes followed the movement.

"If this-" his voice came out gruff and he cleared it and tried again,"If this was a date..."

He trailed off again. Rose smiled encouragingly at him and he took in a shuddering breath and tried again, "If this was a date, the Earth-kind, the custom would be...you would expect me to, well..." He trailed off and looked at her nervously, hopefully.

"Yes," is all she whispered. Then he kissed her.

It was soft, sweet, gentle, tentative, the merest brush of his lips against hers. It made her toes curl and left her wanting more. Before she could press up harder and deepen the kiss, though, he pulled away. He grinned at her triumphantly.

"I think I win." He said, mirth in his voice. She laughed.

"I think you'll find," she said, grinning mischievously, "that'll I'll be the one showing you what winning looks like."

She pulled him down for another kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He responded eagerly, his arms snaking around her waist in a way that left no room between them.

Her tongue traced his lips beckoning him to open his mouth. He did eagerly and she coaxed her tongue into his mouth. It took a moment for them to adjust and get the rhythm right, lips and tongues coming together in swirling dance.

He unwound his arms and pressed her back against the door and she had a brief flashback of when he did it before and had left her a quivering mess against the wall. She moaned in his mouth at the memory. This only encouraged him and he eased a leg in between hers to press himself closer to her.

She had to drag her mouth away from his after a few moments to get in some much needed air. "No respiratory bypass," she told him, gasping. He tenderly put a piece of her curled hair behind her ear.

"Can I make love to you, Rose Tyler?" He asked, somewhat shyly. His hesitance now, even after he had had his tongue down her throat not two seconds ago made her heart clench for him. She lifted up her hand and stroked a finger down his sideburn, then cupped his cheek and place a lingering kiss on his mouth.

"Yes," she breathed across his lips.

"I haven't," he started hesitatingly, "I haven't done this in a while."

"Me neither. It's okay. Been pretty brilliant at it so far really. And I'm sure your a fast learner." She waggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

She moved to let him into her bedroom, but he shook his head. "Follow me."

He lead her to his own room and she trembled in anticipation. He had her lay down against the sheets and they began undressing each other.

They went slowly, laying kisses to each newly revealed skin. Once they were both naked, he laid himself a top her and kissed her again. His cock rested comfortably in between them and the weight and heat of it on her stomach made her impatient for him, so with a deft move she flipped them over.

She took a hold of him, hard and ready, to line herself up and went to sink down on him, like she'd been dreaming of doing since run. He stopped her again.

"You're sure, Rose?" He asked

"Yes, always, yes." She said.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back again, his cock brushing against her entrance and his mouth at her ear. "I think you'll recall Rose, that it's my turn."

Then gently he thrusted into her.

The sensation of him finally filling her was almost overwhelming. He didn't move, giving her time to adjust to him. He was shaking with the effort of holding back and she soothed a hand down his side.

"I'm ready, you can move," she told him quietly. His eyes met hers in what looked like relief and he gently began rocking into her, back and forth. Like their kiss earlier it took a moment for them to establish a good rhythm and find the perfect angle, but once they did they were both gasping and panting.

"Feel good?" He asked her, voice strained. He sounded as if he needed the reassurance.

"Feels good. So good." She assured him, moaning to emphasize the point. He sped up a little in response.

"More," he whispered.

"Yes. Yes." She muttered as the pleasure kept building. "More, more. Harder. Faster."

"No," he said, strained, desperate. "More." Then he moved his hands to her temples.

Understanding went through her and tears pricked her eyes. "Yes," she said again. His fingers pressed lovingly against her temples, then she felt something brush against her mind. He was careful as he eased his way in. Their minds tumbled together. He was everywhere at once. Stroking and caressing her mind, feeding her his feelings, merging their consciousnesses together. It was a whirl wind, a hurricane. It was being wrapped up in a soft comfortable blanket. It was colors swirling and blinking around her. It was chaotic and didn't make any sense. It was serene and made perfect sense. She was everything and she was nothing.

It was almost overwhelming, the sensory overload. The pleasure bursting from where he caressed both her mind and body. It didn't take long for her to come, her body spasming around his. It was intense and in her mind she heard him speaking in a melodic language the Tardis wouldn't translate for her. It felt like it went on forever, like she was suspended in a cloud of pure pleasure and that it would never end.

When she did finally come down, he was still going, thrusting in and out. She murmured to him, encouraging him on. She reached out to him with her mind, trying to create the same pleasurable and nearly overwhelming sensation in him that he had created in her. This seemed to do the trick and sent him over the edge, crying out and spilling into her.

Afterwards they laid together, arms and legs tangled. He stroked her hair and she absentmindedly traced patterns over his hip.

"I think, Rose Tyler," he said after a moment, humor in his voice, "that we both won."

He grinned at her and Rose Tyler laughed and laughed and decided she could definitely deal with a tie.

Just this once, at least.


End file.
